Dropping In
Dropping In... is a mission in the downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony given by Ray Bulgarin to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description Ray Bulgarin orders Luis to work with his henchman, Timur. Marki Ashvilli won't sell him the Liberty City Rampage hockey team, (probably because of what happened in the previous mission) so he plans on murdering him to send a message. He sends Luis to the MeTV building in Algonquin, but since it would be impossible to enter from the ground, Ray wants him to parachute onto the building to silently infiltrate it to kill Ashvilli. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Wait for Timur *Go to the heliport *Get into the chopper *Fly towards Star Junction, as high as possible *Jump out and parachute onto the building *Find Ashvilli and take him out *Jump out of the window to escape *Land on the truck '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 6:40 Take less than 40% damage Have 70% Accuracy Land inside the halo after jumping from the Maverick. Ashvilli's body falls out of the window, and lands on the ground below. Enemies *Marki Ashvilli *Russian Mafia Walkthrough Get into the car and wait for Timur. Now drive to the Higgins Helitours site in Algonquin. Steal a chopper, and climb through the pink rings to gain altitude over the city. Once you're high enough, jump and pull the chute to glide onto the building. Once you're inside, you must fight through the floors of the building through the stairs and eliminate the security goons. When you reach the main floors and kill the enemies behind the desk, a fire will start from a computer that was shot, causing the fire alarm to ring and fire sprinklers to be activated. Kill all of Ashvilli's guards in the conference room. When Ashvilli is finally alone, shoot him to send him flying from the window, onto the ground to his death. Now jump from the broken window as more enemies appear behind you. Timur will be driving a truck, and you must land on it to safely end the mission. If you miss the truck, Timur will leave you behind and two enemy cars will come after you. You can either kill the attacking bodyguards, or drive away very fast. You may find the latter to be easier. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Marki Ashvilli - Killed by Luis on orders of Ray Bulgarin.﻿ Trivia *The beacon on top of the MeTV building may be hard to see after jumping out of the chopper. However, it is the only building in the vicinity with an obviously visible helipad. *After having killed Ashvilli, be sure to jump out of the building, deploying Luis's parachute. If the player heads for the elevator instead Luis will be stuck in a small corridor with endlessly respawning enemies. *If you shoot a barrel down the elevator shaft at the beginning, you can lure out two guards that can be picked off. Otherwise, you'll have to deal with them when you go down to the lower floor. *When Luis jumps out of the helicopter to land on the building, it will spin down to the ground with Timur inside, though this doesn't fail the mission. *This mission has several references to the movie Die Hard. *This is the only mission given by Ray Bulgarin where you don't hear his sister Galina's voice. *After this mission, Yusuf Amir calls Luis and his final mission For The Man Who Has Everything is unlocked. *The way Luis and Timur stop speaking in the car is very similar to a scene in Fargo, when Peter Stormore's character isn't speaking and Steve Buscemi's character says "total silence", like Luis does. The characters in question are also both criminals. *If Luis misses the truck, Timur will stop the truck and the player will have a very short time to enter before Timur drives away. *There is a glitch where you can go inside of the building through the floor when you go in the room with the radio as you walk in there is a metal trolley sort of thing with cardboard on it walk over to it and click Y or Triangle and you climb through the floor to get out you need a parachute and jump around and you can climb out of the wall and parachute to the ground (can be done on multiplayer by doing the base jump or land on the roof). Gallery 2013-07-04_00008.jpg 2013-07-04_00009.jpg 2013-07-04_00010.jpg 2013-07-04_00012.jpg 2013-07-04_00013.jpg 2013-07-04_00014.jpg 2013-07-04_00028.jpg 2013-07-04_00031.jpg 2013-07-04_00035.jpg 2013-07-04_00036.jpg 2013-07-04_00037.jpg Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions